Past, Present, and Future
by Lady Potter
Summary: OC! If you don't like, don't read. Kendra comes from the past to try and save not only her world, but the current wizarding world as they know it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or anything that someone else may own. Don't sue me! I'm a poor college student.  
  
A/N: This is an OC fic, if you don't enjoy them turn back now! I will not tolerate someone flaming me for something that they don't like but continued to read it anyway.  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
"Kendra, it is time."  
  
"Is it?" asked the girl pushing the long hood back from her face and looking into the eyes of her mentor.  
  
"Yes, it is time for you to go and learn what I will not be able to teach you. I have my own matters to contend to because the young sir has come of age for me to begin to teach. I can teach you nothing else. Take this to your new mentor and teacher. You have been a magnificent student Kendra," said her mentor with a smile.  
  
"If it is your will to send me to these people who you say are as wonderful at the craft as you, then I shall go."  
  
"Excellent, are you ready?" asked her mentor one last time.  
  
"Yes, I am ready," said Kendra with a slight smile.  
  
A spell was chanted and a bright flash of light and a swirl of lights and Kendra was gone.  
  
"Good luck my pupil, I hope that world is ready for you. I do hope that your thoughts will not be easily swayed by the likes of them. I hope you are ready for everything you are about to see. Now, I must go see a man about a king."  
  
Kendra's feet hit solid earth at the end of a path that led up to a great castle. Her red velvet cloak moved slightly around her as she pulled her hood back up to drive off the cold. She reached the doors and gave them a good tug. She was greeted with a loud creaking noise and a slightly musty smell.  
  
'Smells like a regular castle,' thought Kendra as she stepped inside.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Kendra turned and saw an old man with bright blue robes and half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Yes sir, I am looking for an Albus Dumbledore," said Kendra, her hood still blocking most of her face.  
  
"That would be me child," said Dumbledore walking down the rest of the steps.  
  
"My mentor sent me here and instructed me to give this to you," said Kendra quietly, and then handed the piece of parchment to Dumbledore.  
  
He read it quickly and then slowly looked up at the girl.  
  
"This is the truth? The greatest wizard of all time has sent his greatest student to us," said Dumbledore reaching out to remove her hood.  
  
As her hood fell to her shoulders her dark ebony hair fell from it's keep and down to her waist in waves, a small silver circlet came across her forehead. As she looked up at him, piercing green eyes bored into him.  
  
"Come with me and we will settle you in. The travel must have been tiring and you must be hungry," said Dumbledore offering his arm to her.  
  
She took it and walked with him up the stairway and began down a long corridor. Halfway down Kendra's ears were met with a very loud bell. Students dressed in blacks and grays were spilling out of the closed doors on both her left and right. Some stopped to stare at her and others continued on their way deep in conversation with their peers.  
  
"Wait here my dear, just one moment," said Dumbledore stopping in front of one of the classrooms and stepped inside. A moment later he appeared back out with an older woman on his right side and they continued down the hallway until they reached a stone gargoyle.  
  
"Fizzing Wizbees," said Dumbledore, and the gargoyle began to move. Up a staircase and through a wooden door, they led her.  
  
"Have a seat my dear, please, and some cookies," said Dumbledore waving his wand and a tray of tea cookies and a ceramic pot of tea appeared.  
  
Before sitting she untied her cloak and laid it across the back of the chair. She had on a beautiful crushed velvet dress with gold embroidery and velvet slippers to match. She reached and took a cookie and settled into a chair then began nibbling on it.  
  
"So, what is your name young lady?" asked the woman that Dumbledore had brought with him.  
  
"My name is Kendra Drylea."  
  
"Well Miss Drylea, do you know exactly how old you are?" asked the woman again.  
  
"I will have seen thirteen winters this coming winter," said Kendra taking another cookie. "My mentor took me from my family when a was very small, so I am not quite sure of the date of the beginning of my existence."  
  
"That's quite alright child. We can figure from here."  
  
"Miss Drylea, this is the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts School. Her name is Professor McGonagall. She will be one of your teachers. Minerva, please get on tracing her roots to see who we can acquaint her with and possibly find a relative of hers to stay with."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Alright Miss Drylea. So it seems that your mentor has already done a pretty good job with you. We'll need to send you to get the necessary supplies for school. I say, do you know how to write?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir, I can write in runes, but I learn fast enough."  
  
"Alright, then we'll set you up with someone to teach you modern English otherwise you'll be very, very lost. First off, we're going to find you a student to help you adjust. When Professor McGonagall returns she'll have someone to show you around. For now, help yourself. Dinner will not be for quite some time now."  
  
Kendra sat looking around the room at the different gadgets and could only imagine what it was going to be like outside of the castle gates of which she appeared. Everything here was so incredibly different. She took a cup of tea and sipped it quietly as she stared out the window and down onto the sweeping lawns below. A small hut sat at the far end with small curls of smoke wisping out of the chimney.  
  
The door creaked open again and Professor McGonagall was standing with two young men. Both of which looked very confused.  
  
"Honestly Professor! We haven't done anything yet today. I can't believe we're getting in trouble for stuff we haven't even committed yet!"  
  
"Calm down Mr. Black. Both of them Minerva?"  
  
"You know how it is, not one with out the other," sighed Professor McGonagall and gestured them to go inside.  
  
"Alright then. Which one on of them is it?"  
  
"They talk like we're not even in the room," said Sirius.  
  
"Tell me about it," said James.  
  
"Mr. Potter sir."  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore turning his attention. "I have a very important job for you. And I do believe that your friend Lily may need to be involved as well. We have received a new student today, and we need you to help show her around. Make her feel comfortable."  
  
"Was she sorted into Gryffindor? If she wasn't I'm not going to let James go anywhere."  
  
"Mr. Black, I assure you completely that Miss Drylea will be sorted into Gryffindor. Now, Kendra, this is Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. James Potter. You will meet their friend Lily Evans. She will help you with your writing and reading. You may go now. If you need anything see Professor McGonagall or myself."  
  
Kendra nodded and stood up and faced the two boys who gasped.  
  
"Are you from the middle ages?" asked Sirius as they walked down the hall towards the common room.  
  
"Yes, I am from the Middle Ages, if that is what they are called now," said Kendra without looking at them.  
  
"Wow, she's like really old but really super young. How old are you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, that's uncalled for," said James.  
  
"I'm thirteen."  
  
"You're a year younger than us. So how can you be here and there at the same time?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Old magic. Allows my life to follow its destined path as I am here. If it did not, some people would not even be in existence."  
  
"Here we are," said James allowing Kendra to go in first. "LILY!"  
  
"James to you always have to yell?" asked a red head from the chair by the fire.  
  
"Yes, when I don't know where you are. I want you to meet Kendra. We're going to be showing her around. She has a mighty interesting past. And this is a letter from Dumbledore. You and her are going to Hogsmeade today. Have fun!"  
  
Kendra looked around the room and then at the girl that was approaching her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lily Evans."  
  
TBC 


End file.
